onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Leo
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = Warrior | dfcolorscheme = DwarfColors | dfname = Nui Nui no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Stitch | dftype = Paramecia }} Leo is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit, where he, along with a group of other dwarves, attacked some Marines. Appearance Leo, like all the other dwarves, is small and has a large fluffy tail and a pointy nose. He has long hair and wears a crown similar to a hat that has one of its points bent. He also wears a jumper, goggles, boots, gloves, and a tie. He usually carries a gun with him. Personality Leo has a warrior-like personality, but like his fellow dwarves, he is extremely gullible. He, like Kin'emon, appears to be unaware of the existence of Devil Fruits, as he referred to his and Robin's power as magic. Abilities and Powers Leo possess the qualities of all dwarves including his extreme strength, extreme agility, and the ability to cultivate any kind of plant. Devil Fruit Leo ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, although he refers to it as magic rather than a Devil Fruit. It grants him the ability to stitch things together and un-stitch them like nothing happened. This fruit allows the user to stitch things to solid objects, such as the ground. It is very useful in ensnaring and trapping individuals, as demonstrated by Leo on Robin. The user is also able to undo the stitches he has placed on the target, seen when Leo undid the stitches on her. However, the stitches appear to do no harm to its victim and the holes created by them suddenly disappear when removed. The stitches are strong enough to hold down Robin, a full-grown human, to the ground. Weapons Leo is seen wielding a pistol (which is as large as a bazooka in relative to his size), but his skill in using it, or whether he is actually capable of using it at all, is unknown. History Dressrosa Arc Leo responded to the Marines when they asked if he was a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, and asked them whether they were good guys or bad guys. When the Marines responded that they were the good guys, Leo told them to give up their weapons. When the Marines refused, he proceeded to strip them of all their belongings. When Robin caught Kabu shortly thereafter, Leo and the other dwarves present captured both Robin and Usopp by putting them to sleep with anesthetic flowers. They then brought them to Tontatta Kingdom. He used his Devil Fruit abilities to pin Robin to the ground and while the other dwarves search her body and her bag. When she woke up, the dwarves were alarmed and Leo began interrogating her, questioning if she was an evil person. When Robin told the dwarves that she meant no harm and would not tell anyone about their existence, Leo easily trusted her and removed her from his stitches with a cheerful smile. When Robin tried to leave their kingdom, Leo demanded that she give them a weapon or they would remove all of her possessions, including clothing. Since Robin did not have any weapons with her, Leo and the other dwarves attempted to remove her clothes. However, Flapper stopped them and told them not to harm Robin because she is a friend of the "hero". While Usopp and Robin were having a feast with the dwarves, Robin noticed a statue of Montblanc Noland. Leo then told her about how Noland helped Tontatta Kingdom in the past. Believing Usopp to be the descendant of Noland as well as a great man, Leo and the other dwarves request Usopp to lead them in the battle against the Donquixote Family. References Site Navigation it:Leo Category:Dwarves Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Green Bit Characters